Give Me That Or?
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: Pulanglah, sebentar lagi mereka akan datang."/ "Hm, aku masih belum menyelesaikan masalahku,"/"Jangan seenaknya kau pergi, setelah apa yang kau perbuat Hinata!"/Beralih pada sesosok makhluk di hadapannya, yang kini tertutupi dengan darah mengucur serta raungan menyeramkan, tak lupa berjalan tertatih-tatih mendekati mereka berdua-/"Kita selesaikan, SEKARANG."/FLP#11#HinaRTN# RnR?


**Give Me That Or?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, Mushi cuma numpang minjem**

**Rated T plus (buat jaga-jaga)**

**Genre : Friendship, a little bit Romance**

**Pair : Naru x Hina :D**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, RTNHina, ide pasaran, Abal, Aneh, dan masih banyak yang lain.**

**OoOoOoOooOoO**

**FluffTimeProject#11#**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Ruangan itu terasa luas, tidak terdengar sunyi mengingat banyaknya suara-suara kesal, rutukan, dan amarah yang memenuhinya. Sebuah lampu yang berada tepat di tengah, menyinari seluruh tempat itu.

Sepasang manik Lavender menatap datar ke arah sebuah benda besar di hadapannya. Tidak ada minat ataupun raut yang menunjukkan semangat ataupun semacamnya. Yang ada hanya dengusan, serta helaan napas panjang.

Otot-ototnya yang merenggang segera ia rilekskan kembali, setelah melakukan kegiatan yang cukup menghabiskan waktu namun tidak untuk tenaganya.

Kegiatan mudah, dan menantang-

Huh-

"Membosankan," menguap lebar, manik itu segera memandang tepat ke sampingnya. Dimana seorang pemuda pirang dengan amarahnya, kini balik menatapnya tajam. Bersiap-siap untuk mengeluarkan kekesalannya.

"Kau-" dan sebelum melakukan hal itu-

**Drrt-**

Ponsel sang gadis bergetar, membuat perhatiannya teralihkan. Tanpa memperdulikan rutukan-rutukan yang keluar dari pemuda di sampingnya ia mengangkat panggilan itu-

**Klik-**

* * *

><p>"<em>Ada apa, Ayah?" tanyanya singkat,<em>

"_Pulanglah, sebentar lagi mereka akan datang." Laki-laki yang notabene ayahnya segera mengisyaratkan gadis itu untuk pulang._

"_Hm, aku masih belum menyelesaikan masalahku,"_

"_Kau bisa melanjutkannya nanti. Dan ingat bersihkan dirimu dulu, Ayah yakin kau perlu itu."_

_Tidak ada bantahan lagi, gadis indigo di sana mengangguk kecil, "Baiklah-" dan langsung saja mematikan sambungan._

* * *

><p>Terdiam beberapa saat-<p>

Sampai akhirnya ia kembali menatap datar pemuda di sampingnya, "Hah, sepertinya terpaksa kita selesaikan di sini, Naruto."

Sang empunya mendelik tak suka, "Jangan seenaknya kau pergi, setelah apa yang kau perbuat Hinata!" serunya cepat, mengarahkan sebuah pistol yang sejak tadi berada di tangannya tepat ke arah gadis indigo tadi.

Menatap datar, gadis bernama Hinata itu mendengus pelan, "Kau tidak bisa menang melawanku," dengan gerakan cepat ia menepis tangan Naruto. Dan berbalik mengarahkan pistol miliknya ke arah pemuda pirang di sampingnya-

Lalu-

Beralih pada sesosok makhluk di hadapannya, yang kini tertutupi dengan darah mengucur serta raungan menyeramkan, tak lupa berjalan tertatih-tatih mendekati mereka berdua-

"Kita selesaikan, SEKARANG." Penuh penekanan, sebuah seringaian muncul di wajah cantiknya. Dengan gerakan santai, benda itu ia arahkan tepat ke arah makhluk-makhluk di sana.

"Jangan berani kau menembak lagi, Hina-" ucapannya terpotong kembali-

"Aku sudah tidak ada waktu lagi meladenimu,"

"Kalau kau berani menembak mereka aku akan-"

"Akan apa? Kau sudah kalah dari awal kita bertemu, Naruto Uzumaki. Jadi berhentilah mengucapkan kalimat sia-sia dan terimalah kekalahanmu." Melanjutkan ucapan Naruto tadi, tanpa aba-aba lagi-

Hinata segera menarik pelatuk di tangannya, tanpa takut melihat betapa menyeramkannya pemandangan di hadapannya. Tanpa gentar, yang ada hanya ada seringai serta tatapan dingin-

"Kau kalah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tunggu, Hinata!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Grrrr! Roaaaarrrr! **Suara teriakan memekkakan telinga yang di keluarkan makhluk-makhluk itu, sesaat sebelum ia siap menembak-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Huwaaaa!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DOR!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**You Win!**

Seringaian Hinata bertambah lebar, saat melihat _zombie-zombie_ di layar besar itu mati dengan mudahnya. Apalagi teriakan putus asa yang di keluarkan oleh Naruto, membuatnya semakin senang.

"Kau kalah lagi, Naruto. Ini adalah kemenanganku yang ke sepuluh~" dengusnya cepat, tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan menepuk pundak pemuda itu.

"Kh, kan sudah kubilang jangan di tembak! Kenapa kau tidak memberikanku kesempatan sekali saja!" menaruh kesal pistol plastik di lantai, manik Saphire itu menatap kesal ke arah Hinata.

Dia yang menantang Hinata untuk bermain game tembak menembak _zombie _di rumahnya, kenapa dia sendiri yang kalah?

Arghh!

Sepertinya dia salah mengambil _games-_

"Jadi mana? Aku minta permen dua bungkus yang sempat kita perebutkan tadi." Dengan cepat, Hinata mengulurkan tangannya meminta dua bungkus permen. Yang kebetulan mereka perebutkan lagi, dan di akhiri dengan tantang menantang bermain game seperti ini.

Dia yang menang-

Dia yang mendapatkan permen itu bukan~

"Ck, baik-baik! Arghh, aku tidak tahu kau pintar bermain game itu!" dengan kesal, Naruto mengambil dua bungkus permen di sampingnya dan memberikannya secara tidak rela pada sang Hyuuga.

"Makanya jangan menilai orang dari _gendernya_ saja~" memeluk _limited edition_ permen kesukaannya, ingin sekali ia berguling-guling ria melihat wajah tertekuk pemuda Uzumaki di depannya.

"Sudah sana pulang, nikmati saja permen kesukaanku!"

Menaikkan alis singkat, Hinata kembali tertawa kecil, biar begini juga melihat Naruto tersiksa seperti ini sudah membuatnya senang. Bangga lebih tepatnya-

"Ckck, jangan menangis ya~" mengejek singkat, gadis itu perlahan berdiri dari posisinya. Membawa permennya.

Berjalan, niatnya untuk pergi dari rumah sang Uzumaki dan menemui ayahnya untuk mengadakan makan malam keluarga hari ini.

Tapi-

"…."

"Permen kesayanganku," rengekan kecil terdengar jelas di telinganya,

'Dasar~' mencoba menahan tawa, ia berjalan kembali mendekati Naruto yang membelakanginya. Menunduk sekilas-

Dan-

**Pluk-**

Menaruh satu bungkus permen miliknya tepat di puncak kepala pemuda pirang itu, membuatnya terjatuh cepat dan menyentakkan sang empunya.

"Itu kubagi untukmu, lain kali pikir-pikir dulu kalau ingin menantangku Uzumaki-san~" tak mengidahkan tatapan kaget Naruto. Ia kembali berbalik, dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tanpa menyadari-_

"_Ck, mencoba terlihat keren di depanku, hm." Sebuah senyuman kecil, dan semburat merah tipis muncul di wajah Naruto tanpa sang empunya tahu._

_Yah, untuk kali ini sepertinya dia mengaku kalah-_

"_Lain kali akan kutantang dia lagi."_

_Dan sepertinya pemuda pirang kita ini tidak kenal dengan yang namanya kalimat menyerah~_

* * *

><p><strong>THE END~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

* * *

><p>Yuhuu, Mushi balik lagi dengan FLP ke 11! Kebetulan nemu aja ide kayak gini, nah ini cerita kan versi bercandanya, <em>plot twist<em> (gagal) gitu :v nanti mushi bakal buatkan versi seriusnya #apaan coba# untuk ultah **"Hikaru Reisa"** _aka_ sepupu Mushi :v dia ngebet minta fic NH nyerempet ke rated M gitu :v #akan mushi usahakan buat, tapi bukan M for lemon tapi M for Blood aja# wkwk, :v

Oh, ya fic **CCBA **ada yang nunggu? Nanti dalam waktu dekat Mushi bakal apdet chap terakhir, dan kalau respon fic ini dan CCBA bagus, akan mushi lanjutkan buat apdet fic **Tsundere2 **#masih ada yang ingatkah?# wkwk :v

**Di tunggu yaa! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Untuk akhir Kata, Mushi nggak akan capek-capek bilang~<strong>

**SILAKAN RIVIEW~ \^0^/\^V^7**

**JAA~**


End file.
